¿Coincidencia? No lo creo
by SiaraAilee
Summary: En el avión de Italia a Japón, viendo lo despreocupadas que son las azafatas y la ausencia de pasajeros, aprovecha para ir a la sección de primera clase a indagar entre las personas interesantes. Se sentó en el primer espacio que encontró libre y vio a su compañera de asiento.
1. Prólogo

_Este va a ser el primer fic que voy a publicar. No vale reírse._

 _Pues va a ser de brothers conflict._

 _Siempre hay fics acerca de Masaomi, Ukyo y de los seis favoritos, sin mencionar el infinito yaoi._

 _Pues yo haré un fic muy bonito acerca del innombrable, el odiado, la oveja negra de la familia, hablo del cuarto hijo: Hikaru Asahina._

 _Ese maldito me robó el corazón. Ok no, tengo muchas ideas para una historia sobre él y la voy a compartir._

 _Pues si mis cálculos no fallan, él viajó a Italia y regresa para conocer a su nueva hermanita. En el juego nunca fue a la boda y es el último en presentarse a la prota._

 _Ailee va a Japón para ingresar al estudio musical de sus hermanos y su mejor amiga, para ser compositora. Tendría unos 17 más o menos, no voy a precisar su edad. Sin más preámbulos, aquí la historia_

* * *

 **Un vistazo a tu mundo**

En el avión de Italia a Japón, viendo lo despreocupadas que son las azafatas y la ausencia de pasajeros, aprovecha para ir a la sección de primera clase a indagar entre las personas interesantes. Se sentó en el primer espacio que encontró libre y vio a su compañera de asiento.

Era una bella muchacha de ojos claros y largo cabello de color castaño, con unos tonos rojizos, estaba con un libro entre las manos con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del avión.

Esta era la primera vez que se arrepentía de estar con su ropa de trabajo. Ahora su primera impresión sería que es un colado vestido de mujer.

De un momento a otro la chica sintió una mirada clavada en ella y lo vio con sorpresa. Se miraron por unos segundos

\- Esto... Yo creía que iba a sentarme sola

Fueron interrumpidos por una azafata que notó al intruso y le pidió que se retirara. Estuvo a punto de usar su persuasión cuando la chica a su lado lo defendió. Dijo que venía con ella. La aeromoza quedó mirándola, sonrió y se marchó.

\- Si te colaste aquí debe ser por una razón importante, supongo.

\- ¿No te molestaría conversar con un extraño?

\- El vuelo dura doce horas, al llegar a Tokyo ya no seremos extraños.


	2. Capítulo 1

A partir de aquí la historia va a ser narrada por el punto de vista de Ailee. Verán su personalidad un poco... ¿Extraña?. Trataré de actualizar cuando pueda, no tengo un horario establecido para escribir. Solo espero que les guste y no olviden comentar sus opiniones :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-¿Dónde rayos de ha metido ese idiota?- Maldije en voz alta. Ya tenía buen rato esperándolo y ni se digna a darme una simple llamada.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás esperando a alguien? - se acercó mi compañero de avión

\- -Si, a mi hermano mayor, creo que aquí se le dice "oni-chan" ¿cierto?

\- -Sí. Por cierto ten cuidado en frente de quien dices esas palabras

\- ¿Eh?

Se nos acercó un rubio que no era mi pariente. Me saludó y me besó la mano. Hikaru, así se llama mi acompañante de sexo indefinido, le reclamó por ignorarlo. Estuve con ellos un rato hasta que Ian se dignó a aparecer. Mi lindo y tardón "oni-chan".

Ambos nos despedimos de los Asahina y nos dirigimos a la casa que iba a compartir con mis amigos.

Ian y yo somos mellizos, rara vez nos separábamos, pero él vino antes para "reconocer el terreno", otra manera de decir "debo tener ventaja sobre ti esta vez".

-¿Quiénes eran los del aeropuerto, ah?- me preguntó Ian- Tan rápido y ya estás rompiendo corazones

Reí. No es normal que el género masculino se me acerque sin querer algo.

-Solo fui amable. Ellos me cuidaron mientras tú estabas quien sabe dónde.

\- Pues perdone su majestad Picazzo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que recoger a una mocosa del aeropuerto.

\- -¿Te perdiste verdad? – enarqué una ceja

\- -…Puede ser

-Típico de tí. De todos modos quiero despejarme un rato

Tuvimos la suerte de llegar a mi nuevo hogar. Le di un gran abrazo a Vii, mi mejor amiga, y también mi otro hermano, Zack. Me encantó reunirme con ellos y el oxigenado.

\- -¡Vii! ¿Qué vamos a hacer para celebrar mi llegada?

\- -¿Qué dices? Acabas de llegar debes estar cansada

\- -¡Tuvo mucho entretenimiento en el vuelo! – gritó Ian desde la cocina- Te aseguro que ni pegó un ojo en todo el viaje

\- -¡A callar esclavo!- le grité- Sigue cocinando para mí.

\- - Ya se te extrañaba niña – dijo Zack. Le di un gran abrazo. No es de hablar mucho, así que al oír sus palabras me emocioné.

\- -Tienes razón – asintió Vii- Nadie además de ti puede gritar tan escandalosamente sin sentir vergüenza.

\- -¿Gracias?

Me pusieron al dia de todo. Bianca, estaba como pasante en una ofina policial y en sus ratos libres cantaba en el estudio donde Zack era manager de un idol novato. Mi mellizo por fin ejercía su gran talento en guitarra para la banda del mismo lugar. Los tres convencieron al dueño para dejarme su compositora exclusiva y aceptó.

\- Por cierto, ustedes me prometieron llevarme a un lugar cuando llegue.

\- Se acordó- susurró Ian

\- Pues verás - continuó Bianca- Aun eres menor de edad en este país y no puedes ingresar a todos lados

-¿Qué?- me exalté, ellos me lo prometieron- Pero si vamos todos juntos no lo notarán

\- Ailee- me dijo Bianca, se ponía muy seria cuando iba a darme malas noticias - La verdad es que es muy peligroso. Además te conocemos. Aquí no es como en casa.

-Entiendo, es por mi seguridad.

Bien. Ya encontraría la manera de conseguir lo que quiero. Por ahora debo "reconocer el terreno" y componer.


	3. Capítulo 2

Andando de lo más tranquilita sin molestar a nadie por el estudio, hasta que me encontré con un chico de unos quince años. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá favorito de mi jefe, si lo encontraba ahí… No iba a acabar bien para el chico.

\- ¿Qué cree que estás haciendo?- le regañé- Es el sofá del dueño, no puedes estar ahí

Ni se movió. No sé si tiene sueño pesado o prefirió ignorarme. Voy a pensar que fue lo primero.

\- Que molesta- susurro- Déjame dormir cinco minutos más "nee-san"

Agarré una de las almohadas y estuve fastidiándolo hasta que se levantara.

\- ¡Que molesta eres! – estaba muy alterado, quizá exageré

\- No deberías dormir en el trabajo

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que tengo que hacer? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

\- Si, un arrogante y dormilón

\- Y tú eres una anciana

Unos brazos me sujetaron justo antes de que pueda pegarle nuevamente con la almohada.

\- ¡Ja! Quien lo diría, no solo eres mánager, también guardaespaldas- rió el mocoso

\- ¡Zack déjame! – grité – Te juro que no voy a pegarle… al menos no muy fuerte

\- Cálmate niña. No puedo dejar que agredas a mi cliente. – me susurró

El chico nos miraba forcejear, no entendía la situación pero le causaba gracia.

\- ¿De qué te ríes enano? – le grité, se estaba pasando de listo

\- No debiste decir eso – susurró Zack

El pequeño engreído se marchó muy molesto. Zack lo siguió pidiéndole disculpas, sin antes hacerme un gesto de desaprobación. Un clásico "Hablaremos después". No sé que hice exactamente, solo sé que no ayudará a su trabajo. En fin, la vida sigue.

Ya pasadas unas horas desde aquel incidente. Fui a tomar mi descanso, alguien puso una revista en mi mesa.

\- Este es el chico al que molestaste – me enseñó Bianca – Asakura Fuuto

\- ¿Y no pudo venir Zack mismo a decírmelo?- refuté al ver a mi amiga tomar su lugar, como siempre.

\- Ya sabes, está muy ocupado- se disculpó por él.

\- La misma excusa de siempre. Vi, no siempre puedes cubrirlo ¿Sabes? Ya no es tu novio.

\- Eso, fue hace mucho y lo hago porque quiero.- se puso a la defensiva- En fin, lo importante aquí es que hostigaste a su cliente y si se entera que son familia hasta podría despedirlo

\- ¡Pst! – bufé frustrada- Uno, no lo sabía. Dos, se lo merecía por dormirse en el trabajo. Y tres, no creo que sea tan infantil

\- Tiene quince años

\- ¡Qué rayos! Se ve mayor que eso

\- Mira, solo debes disculparte con ese niño y todo volverá a la normalidad

\- ¿Tengo qué?

\- Por favor

Gruñí. Muy listo Zack, sabes que no le puedo negar un favor a mi mejor amiga, en cambio a ti…

Aunque yo tampoco quiero estar peleada con él. Trabajamos en el mismo sitio, sería absurdo pelear todos los días por un malentendido.

\- Al menos acompáñame a encontrarlo, después me ocupo yo.

\- Está bien.

Encontramos al chico saliendo solo de la sala de grabación. Bianca me dejó a solas con él. Aunque no sé si fue buena idea, la furia estaba regresando a mí.

\- Hola – le dije fingiendo arrepentimiento – Hey lo de esta mañana… creo que te debo una disculpa

Te la debo, significa que la tendrás algún día. No perdió el tiempo y me miró de pies a cabeza. Niño irrespetuoso.

\- Quien lo diría, ahora vienes de rodillas a pedirme disculpas.- me dijo en tono de burla y me miró a los ojos - Te perdono solo porque eres la fan más bonita que tengo.

No sabía que decir, o mejor dicho sí sabía, pero no algo que quiera escuchar.

\- Esto, solo vine a decirte eso, ya tengo que irme. Tengo trabajo que hacer

\- ¿Cómo conoces a mi manager? – me preguntó tomándome desprevenida

\- Lo conozco del instituto – mentí, debo avisarle antes de que se lo pregunte

\- ¿Es tu novio?

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas señor Asakura? – le pregunté en tono coqueto - ¿Acaso está celoso?

\- No tienes tanta suerte – dijo, antes de irse gritó- Y como trabajamos juntos, puedes llamarme Fuuto, anciana.

Maldito. Me fui furiosa, aunque al menos ya todo quedó bien entre nosotros… más o menos.


	4. Capítulo3

_¡Hola a todos! Realmente siento no publicar tan seguido :c_

 _Pero lo bueno siempre se hacer esperar ¿No? Digan que si nomas xD_

 _Pues este es un capítulo especial, con otra protagonista. Es acerca de Bianca y algunos secretitos de su_

 _"monótona" vida._

 _Solo para aclarar, Bianca es mayor que Ailee por 2 añitos, pero la niña le gana por 10 centímetros de altura. Eso va a ayudar a comprender algunas cosas :_ D

 _Sin más, los dejo con su lectura_

 **Capitulo 3**

¡Buenos días mundo!

Las primeras palabras que digo todos los días al levantarme. Recuerdo que siempre ha sido así desde la infancia. Estiro mis brazos para sacar las malas vibras de mi cuerpo y a partir de ese momento doy mi día por iniciado. Siempre soy la primera en despertar para maquillarme sin apuros. Me coloco mi uniforme y lo cubro con un saco para no destacar mi figura. Ya he tenido muchos problemas por usar ropas ajustadas en el pasado y no se repetirá.

Anoche había dejado el desayuno solo para recalentar, estaba demasiado atareada para hacerlo por la mañana y mis amigos y yo llegamos a ese acuerdo. Bajo al comedor y encuentro una nota de Zack, decía: "Gracias por la comida Bianca mía" La arrugué y la tiré a la basura. Ni siquiera es capaz de agradecerme en persona y quiere coquetear conmigo. Ese chico no tiene remedio. Me dirijo a la mesa y encuentro con los mellizos:

\- ¿Y cómo dices que se llama esa señora del avión? –dijo Ian mientras llevaba su tenedor a la boca

\- No era una señora, era un hombre –respondió Ailee- y se llama Hikaru

\- ¿Acaso es gay para vestirse de esa forma? –reclamó Ian

\- ¡No! –su voz se iba apagando- No sé, no lo creo, bueno…

\- Estuviste unas horas a su lado en el vuelo -interrumpí- ¿Y no te atreviste a preguntarle?

\- No quería ser indiscreta. Además me miraba demasiado como para ser solo una conversación casual.

\- Tal vez tenías un grano y no te quiso decir –dijo el mellizo mayor, iniciando una guerra

Dejé que se las arreglen solos. Desde la llegada de la niña la casa se había vuelto más animada. Ian y Zack la habían extrañado mucho, al igual que yo. Ambos van al trabajo juntos y cerca de la entrada se separan. En cambio yo debía salir más temprano y llegar a la estación de tren.

A duras penas me sujeto del barandal del tren por la gran cantidad de gente que hay. Pero mis problemas se van cuando veo a la persona que toma el mismo tren que yo todos los días. Al principio lo vi porque tenía envidia de su gran altura, luego porque noté que su cabello es del mismo color que el mío y así sucesivamente hasta que se me hizo costumbre ver a ese hombre de traje formal y de una mirada azulada. Aunque no soy la única culpable de esta historia. Varias veces lo pillé mirándome discretamente, ambos desviamos las miradas. Soy consciente de que la timidez de ambos impedirá que esto avance a algo más que solo miraditas en el tren.

Bajo en la estación de siempre, saludo a las personas que conozco y reviso la misión de hoy. Mi trabajo incluye de todo, desde ser infiltrada en oficinas hasta vigilar algún edificio en amenaza. Pero aun no es estable. Por ello, los fines de semana, voy al dichoso estudio de los Picazzo para ayudarlos con su música. Colaboro tocando el teclado, que se me muy bien, o cantando con mi poderosa voz. De hecho Ailee y yo nos conocimos en una escuela de canto. Es irónico que siendo las mejores de la escuela de canto,ninguna tenga esa profesión.

Volviendo a mi trabajo, esta vez debía vigilar una oficina de abogados. No porque estuviera en peligro, sino que uno de los guardias era testigo clave en un caso y debía reemplazarlo en lo que duraba su interrogatorio.

Ya pasada unas horas, algunos trabajadores salían a tomar su descanso. Hubiera sido un día completamente olvidable de no ser porque encontré al tipo del tren. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y se veía atareado. Y yo que decía que mi trabajo era difícil.

Le pedí a un compañero vigilar por mí para hacer una completa locura. Dejé al descubierto mi uniforme de policía y me acerqué a la oficina de información.

\- Buenas tardes –dije en tono cortés- Necesito que me brinde información acerca de uno de sus trabajadores

\- Disculpe usted pero no puedo dar le información acerca los empleados

\- Es para un asunto de suma importancia

Le mostré mi placa policial y tras un gesto incredulidad, la secretaria ingresó a la base de datos

\- ¿Podría darme alguna descripción?

\- Es bastante alto, medirá metro ochenta más o menos, usa lentes y tiene ojos celestes.

Noté como la chica me miró sorprendida

\- Habla del señor Asahina Ukyo. Déjeme decirle que es una de las personas más respetables que conozco ¿Acaso está implicado en algo grave?

\- ¡Oh! –grité fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Dijo Asahina? Perdón pero no es la persona que estoy buscando. Debió ser un error. Que tenga buen día.

Salí de aquel lugar antes de que pueda reclamarme algo. Cubrí mi rostro sonrojado por haberme atrevido a hacer algo por lo que podrían despedirme. Al volver a mi puesto me informaron que esa era la única labor del día y que podía volver a casa temprano. Para cuando regresé a casa mis mellizos favoritos estaban bailando con el Wii. Miraba sus gracias desde el sofá. Recordé lo sucedido hoy y me puse reflexionar si vivir con este par de locos tenía sus efectos secundarios.


	5. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola a todos! No piensen que me olvidé de este fic, mi primer fic._

 _Es solo que... no sé también tengo otras cosas que hacer. De hecho en mi exámen de prueba no me fué muy bien que digamos pero ¡No hay que eser pesimistas! Para el de verdad va a ser otra historia. Si se puede :D_

 _En fin, este capitulo lo he reescrito al menos 5 veces :s_

 _No me convencía, pero ya quedó. Hasta ahora es el más largo y espero que les guste_

 _Atentamente: La autora que sigue molesta porque muchas olvidaron quien cumplía años el 1 de Agosto n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Decidí que ya era hora de un pequeño cambio en mi apariencia, decidí teñirme el cabello. Opté por una tonalidad naranja.

¡Ailee

¿Qué sucede Vii?

¿Otra vez te teñiste el cabello?

Si, y cuando se destiña va a ser púrpura.

Dios ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano- En fin, faltan algunas cosas para la casa

¿Y?

… ¿Podrías salir a comprarlas?

¿Qué pasa si me niego?

Se limito a quedarse callada. Solo una mirada de la rubia podía hacerte cambiar de opinión. Es su superpoder. Bueno, yo también necesitaba hacer unas comprar para mí, tener el cabello largo no es fácil, mucho menos si lo tiño constantemente. Salí de la casa sin antes tomar el abrigo de mi amiga, hacía más frío de lo que esperaba y este estaba a la mano. No se me hizo difícil llegar a mi destino, ya comenzaba a adaptarme. Ian se empeñó en dibujar un mapa de las calles niponesas solo para mí. Lo tenía por si acaso me desviaba del camino, pero eso no iba a pasar.

¿Ailee?

Escuché mi nombre y volteé por inercia, se me acercó un hombre que no había visto nunca.

Qué suerte, si eres tú. Por un momento dudé por tu color de cabello ¿No me reconoces?

Oh Dios, dos posibilidades: Uno, si lo conozco y tengo memoria de pez, o es un desconocido que está usando una nueva estrategia de ligue. Por alguna razón se me hizo más probable lo segundo y salí corriendo. Busqué mi celular y marqué a Zack. Ocupado. Como siempre, nunca está cuando lo necesito. Estuve a punto de llamar a Bianca cuando recibí la llamada de mi amigo el travesti.

¿Moshi moshi?

Hmmm ¿Aló?

Hey, me parece que acabo de verte salir corriendo

Ah sí, es que se me acercó un extraño y me asusté mucho

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, ¿Estás cerca de…?- busqué con la mirada algún cartel con la dirección- No sé cómo se llama el parque en donde estoy

Estuve indicándole el lugar en donde me encontraba. No quería admitírselo pero estaba perdida. Aunque ya debió haberse dado cuenta.

¿Estás muy lejos?

Estoy tan cerca que puedo verte

Era el mismo sujeto de antes estuve a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando me tapó la boca.

Tranquila, tranquila soy yo

No puede ser, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado. Me dejó sin palabras. Nada que ver con la ropa de aquel día. Ni los productores de realities podrían hacer un cambio tan radical.

¿En serio eres tú? – le pregunté todavía en shock

No me diste oportunidad de explicártelo

Lo siento.

No te preocupes por eso ahora

No sabía si preguntarle, se podría molestar y debo admitir que no estaría bien teniendo en cuenta mi posición. Después de un interminable silencio incómodo siguió hablando.

De seguro estás intrigada por la ropa de aquel día. Espero que no pienses que soy gay.

¿Estaría mal?

Muy mal. No sé si habrás escuchado alguna vez el término "okama"

No, lo siento –mire al piso– ¿Pero por qué tienes que usar esa ropa todo el tiempo?

Tal vez te lo diga un día –se mostró algo incómodo– En fin, si no hubieras huido te lo habría explicado de todos modos

De hecho fue una mala idea porque no tengo idea de en donde estoy

Soltó una carcajada, ya me estaba acostumbrarlo a oírlo reír, lamentablemente, de mí.

¿Qué haces por aquí? –me preguntó

Pues vine a hacer unas compras para la casa

¿Vas a llevar todo eso? –miró mi bolsa, llevaba demasiadas cosas como para una persona que vive sola.

Si, comparto el departamento con unos familiares.

Ya veo.

¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

Vine por unos materiales para mi trabajo.

¿Podría acompañarte en lo que conozco más este sitio?

Pero si tienes un mapa, no podrías perderte

Revisé mi bolso, no estaba tan a la vista para que lo haya notado de inmediato. Él es raro… y observador.

Hey. Algunos usan GPS, otros brújulas, yo uso un mapa coloreado por mi hermano mayor.

Pasamos varias horas mirando de todo. Las tiendas, las atracciones, las personas. Noté que tenía la manía de ver a las personas. Es extraño. Por mi parte, iba saltando como una colegiala en una excursión, tomando fotos a los paisajes y a cualquier cosa que me inspire. Todo iba bien hasta que la madre naturaleza atacó. Comenzó a llover de manera estrepitosa.

No tuve suerte y parte de mi ropa se empapó. Gracias Bianca por tu abrigo marca ACME Corrimos para protegernos de la lluvia cuando noté que mi casa no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar le dije que espere un minuto en la entrada. Debía prepararme para el regaño que me iba a caer.

Hola Vii –saludé mirando al piso

¿Qué rayos pasó contigo? Han pasado horas desde que te fuiste. No puedo pedirte un simple encargo sin que te pase algo.

Perdón –hice una miradita de perrito triste, hasta hoy nadie ha podido resistirse

Ya, pasa que se te vas a resfriarte

¿Y los demás?

Zack va a volver en un par de días e Ian está en una reunión con unos amigos del trabajo. Dijo que era "Noche de hombres"

Como una pijamada, suena tan propio de él –ambas aguantamos la risa– Oye ¿Crees que podamos acoger a una persona en lo que pasa la lluvia?

No estamos en condiciones de recibir visitas

Que mal porque ya invité a alguien –volteé a la puerta- ¡Hikaru-san puedes pasar!

Bianca se abalanzó sobre la mesa de la sala y ocultó unos archivos. Estaba completamente sonrojada y no entendía por qué.

Lamento la intromisión –hizo una leve reverencia– Si no fuera por esta chica que me trajo a rastras hasta aquí estaría perdido.

¿Ella hizo qué…?–su cara reflejaba furia

Perdón por eso –reí– Vii, no es lo que tú piensas. Te hablé de él, lo del avión y…

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Se despidió y se fue directo a su cuarto.

¿Tenías que decirlo de esa forma? –fruncí el seño– Ahora no va a hablarme hasta mañana.

Es tu culpa por invitar a un extraño a tu casa –cruzó sus brazos– Podría ser un criminal y haberte hecho algo que no quisieras.

Pero no lo eres.

¿Y cómo sabes eso? –se acercó unos pasos

¿Entonces debo llamar a la policía? –sonreí– Sé que no lo eres. De ser así Bianca se habría dado cuenta.

¿Por qué?

Ella trabaja temporalmente una oficina policial.

¿Es tu hermana?

No legalmente. Es mi mejor amiga.

¿Tus hermanos?

Están en reuniones de trabajo. Te lo advierto un grito mío y Vii te hará trizas.

Rió. Ambos vimos una foto en el suelo. Recordé que cuando mi amiga se fue algo se le cayó. Él se quedó observando al sujeto de la fotografía _._

¿Por qué ella tiene esta foto? –se exaltó– ¿Es sospechoso de algún crimen o algo así?

No tiene que nada que ver con su trabajo…creo –sonreí para relajar un poco el ambiente– Vii está interesada en este sujeto. Lo ve todos los días en el tren pero nunca se ha atrevido a hablarle.

Debe saber que tomar fotos de una persona sin su consentimiento es ilegal.

Creo que solo es impertinente. Y yo se la pedí porque estaba harta de sus intentos fallidos por describirlo. No dejaba de tartamudear.

Es muy tímida

No es su culpa–me molesté- Y él también tiene la culpa por no darse cuenta de una chica tan bonita como Bianca. Aunque tal vez sea por su altura…

Ella no tiene la culpa de qué tú seas tan alta.

Fingí que me lastimaron sus palabras. Le di la espalda tapándome la cara con ambas manos, musité como si estuviera llorando. Lo sé, soy muy extraña. Se me acercó a tratar de consolarme.

Perdón, ¿te ofendí?

Comencé a reír. Me pareció muy tierno de su parte.

¡Lo siento! –cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos– Estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada a las bromas acerca de mi altura

Me quedó observando. Si me conociera sabría que jamás me ofendería con algún detalle físico.

Volviendo al tema. Entonces este sujeto nunca se ha dado cuenta de qué una chica lo mira todo los días a la misma hora en el mismo tren –sonreía para sí mismo– Este sujeto es realmente despistado.

Si lo dices así hasta parece acoso. Y yo creo que es mutuo.

Seguimos burlándonos de la "pareja imposible" hasta que…

Mira ya ha parado de llover

Efectivamente, había dejado de llover hacía buen rato, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto que olvidé todo. Suspiré. Era la inevitable hora del adiós.

¿Está bien que llegues a tu casa tan tarde? –me preocupé, era casi medianoche

Descuida, estaré bien –me brindó una cálida sonrisa– Pero si quieres que esté mejor préstame tu mapa.

Es un Ian original primera edición, no puedo dártelo así nomás

Ambos reímos. Él sabía de Ian, se lo comenté en el avión.

Si te veo de nuevo ¿Vas a tener ese mismo color de cabello?

No te acostumbres –comencé a jugar con un mechón anaranjado– lo cambio al menos una vez al mes.

Se fue. Ahora debo cazar algo para comer. Después de diez minutos de constante persuasión, convencí a Vii para que me prepare algo.

¿Sabes que te quiero mucho amiga mía?

Eso me dices cada vez que cocino algo para ti

Lo prometo la próxima vez te reemplazaré todo el día en la cocina.

Tú no sabes ni hacer hielo

Es lo primero que buscaré en mi libro de cocina

Bianca reía sin parar mientras yo aproveché para robar algo de su plato. Se dio cuenta y comenzamos a pelear. Quien necesita a los chicos para divertirse, ambas podemos con cualquier cosa mientras estemos juntas.


End file.
